Wild Kratts : Legend Tales
by InstinctFan23
Summary: Heat and her friends, Chris, Martin & Schani discovers that their true personality isn't it what it seems...
1. Chapter 1 A wildy normal day

Chapter 1 : A wildy normal day

Heat is running with her friends Schani, a dark brunette brasilian girl with long curly hair and the Kratt bros Chris & Martin on an Adventure. The four wants to check if the racoon familiy and Lil Howler are still there. Her brown hair with orange ombrés is jumping in a low ponytail behind her during the run.

 _A bit later..._

The four arrives the wolf's clan of their little wolf friend in their Wolf Power Suits, which has they activated (Aviva has made 2 others for the two girls, one in orange (Heat) and one in Aqua (Schani)) the four are playing a bit with them. During the whole action, Chris can't still let his eyes from the sporty brunette britain. After they've checked everything the team makes their way to the Tortuga.

"Chris, can I have a word with you?" asks Schani. Sure, why?" Chris replies

(C : Chris , S : Schani)

S : You've looked at Heat the whole time.

C : What do you mean with that?

S : I mean that I know that you've fallen really deep for her...

C : I don't.

S : You are, I know. Because you're sometimes viewable than a window glass.

C : Fine, I'm in love with Heat...

S : *squeals a bit*

C : What is?

S : Well... You'll see it later...


	2. Chapter 2 Strange Creatures (Part 1)

Chapter 2 : Strange things

 _Tortuga..._

Chris is searching for something to wear for their trip to the city, secretly he wants to ask Heat out, as suddendly someone knocks at the door. "Come in." he answes and Schani, now wearing a purple shirt, jeans and purple sneakers (one of the colors which suits her) "What are you doing?" she asks. Chris sights. "I try to look for something what I can wear for the city... I don't think that Heat would be..." Chris answers, but before he can end the sentence, Schani has took his place before the wardrobe and looks through the clothes.

"To be honest CK, you've got more clothes than Martin. He has only 5-6 of the same things which he usually wears and some pair of jeans, that's it." the spanish girl said, "well... What the?" she shrieks and pulls a black fake leather jacket out. Chris blushes. "The last time I've weared it was at a Nickelback concert in Toronto..." he told. "Chris..." Schani starts, "are you kidding me? That looks awesome to your style. I mean, you've gotta the style of an rockstar, if I should judge it" she smiles and throws the jacket onto his bed, followed by a green tshirt, jeans and green sneakers. "So. I'm going out and you can try that on okay?" Schani asks. "Eh... Okay..." Chris stumbles, while she walks outside of Chris' room.

 _Some minuets later..._

Chris stands now in the new outfit and is suprised : Schani is right, he looks like a rockstar. The black leather jacket is letting glow the green shirt underneath, the ripped jeans (during some fails on partys like falling onto the floor or get hanged at an edge is the jeans damage, but it looks still good) and the green sneakers strenghs the apperance. "I don't know what the others will say, but they will be suprised" he thought and walks out of the room. "Well, it looks suprising good.",Chris sights with a smile, as Schani looks to Chris. "And HOW good that looks Chris." she squeals


	3. Chapter 3 Strange Creatures (Part 2)

Chapter 3 : Strange Things, Part 2

 _A/N : Okay guys, this will be the (probably) longes Chapter in this Fanfic. I hope you love it and let me know in the comments how you like this Story & Hearis (Couple name for Heat X Chris btw) Enjoy! _

Chris and Schani walks torward the door to the main room, or Comando Central, how Heat loves to call it, as suddendly Chris stops

(Bg : "Can't feel my face" by the Weeknd)

"Chris, what is with you?" asks Schani and turns to him. "Well, I hope that Heat will like my outfit... I like it, that's for sure, but I don't think that I'm good enough for her..." Chris sights and leans himself with the back at the wall. Schani sights and stands next to CK. "I know Heat since High School in England and I can say , she loves when peope expresses themselves with their own style. Well," she laughs, "me and her has talked about how we see you style like, and Heat has told me that she would love a rock style on you." Schani smiles, "C'mon Chris, we shall meet the others in the Main room. I'm going now, you can close up to us" she said and heads to the main room.

"Schani is probably right. I should go there too..." Chris thought while he walks down to the main room.

 _Inside..._

(BG : Instrumental from "Serial Dreamer" by Silvia Hound ft. MandoPony)

The whole team is in the main room as Chris walks in. He smiles weakly. "Okay... No one has notice me..." He thought as suddendly Heat looks into Chris' direction. He smiles and a small blush appears at his face, that Heat has to giggle a bit. The others are noticing now Chris and the reactions can't be differenter :

Martin is almost falling from the chair, Aviva & Koki have to look twice, who is it and Jimmy... Well, he's piloting the Tortuga.

"What the... Chris. Since WHEN do you have that jacket?" Martin asks. Chris is scratching his neck. "Well," he starts, "you know I was two years ago on a Nickelback concert in Toronto and I needed something that fits into it, so I've bought me this fake leather jacket..." Chris said and Martin facepalms. "Yeah... That one..." he sights.

 _"Attention, the Tortuga is landing now in London."_ Jimmy's voice anounces through the loudspeakers that they've arrived their destination for today.

"Why you haven't said me that we're going to my hometown?" Heat asks, suprised to hear London as their place. "It was Chris' idea" Martin said and Chris' cheecks changes faster than a octupus into a firey red color. Heat glares playfully at Chris and smiles. The team walks out of the big turtle sharped ship , as Chris grabs Heat's hand. She looks back as their eyes locks in eatch othes.

"Well," started Chris "what about that we two are hanging together out, like friends?" he asks and a not noticable blush finds his way into his face. "Why not?" asks Heat with a smile. The two are still standing there. "Eh, Chris... Can you please let my hand go?" she asks curious and Chris notices that he holds still her hand. Embarrassed, he let it go. "Sorry." Chris smiles weakly.


	4. Chapter 4 : Strange Creatures (Part 4)

_A/N : Sorry for the slow update, but I had A LOT to do ( cause final exams aso) and there was also some familiar problems in the last time, including also a classtrip to Hamburg. Amazing city! I´ll try to write the story on, but I´m thinking about to publish that story also on my Quotev Page ( OfficialChaosSquad) so check it there also out! Anyways, enjoy!_

Chapter 3 : Strange Things (Part 2)

(BG : "Tide goes out" (Instrumental) - Marie (Limone) from Squid Sisters (Sea Sirens)) _A/N : It's worth to look the Splatoon songs up! :) I love the theme from Callie (Aioli)_

After some minuets walking through London, the two are deciding to go into a close layed cafe to hang out a bit. "The cafe is really cute." Heat said with a sight as the two sitting down on a comfortable coutch. The cafe isn't really full, just only one to two tabels are already used. The waitress came and took their order. "C´mon CK, that´s your chance to tell her your true feelings!" Chris courages himself up, during that he doesn't noticed that his left arm has already found it's way around Heat´s hip, closing her close to himself.

Heat enjoys the close beeing to her crush, that she´s laying her head at his shoulder, looking more like that the two are already together. "Heat." , Chris started. "Yeah?", she asks and their eyes are meeting. "I.. ehm... uh..." he tries to say the words which could change his life, but it gets interrupted by an animal like howl. The two are getting out of the position, with a noticeable blush as they're saw what happend to themselves, "Something isn't right!" Heat said and runs out, followed by Chris.

 _A/N : And... Cliff-hanger! I´ll soon update that story (hopefully faster than this time) And we´ll see us in the next chapter!_ _ **Sparkel on!**_ _;)_


End file.
